And the music stops playing
by LuckyDetective
Summary: Based on the scene where Peggy lost contact with Steve. Steve x Peggy
1. Chapter 1

And the music stops playing

by LuckyDetective

Disclaimer: all the characters are not mine. To those who following the "Stay Bruce" story, I am still working on it! While trying to work my writer's block, one of my best friend requested a do a little Peggy fic based on the events after she lost contact with Steve. She beta it and edited this fiction. This fic is dedicated to her.

"Steve?" Peggy heard her voice crack. Just moments ago, she was telling Steve not to be late for their date. That she was going to teach him how to dance. She can see Steve smiling, assuring her he was coming, before the line turned to static. Behind her, the crew quickly left the area so she could be alone.

She didn't know how long she sat there, minutes passing by as she listened to the static of the radio. Just maybe, maybe...she would hear Steve's voice again. Comforting her, and letting her know everything was okay. To reconfirm their date. Peggy swallowed, tears rolled down her cheeks, realizing how foolish that was.

Steve was gone.

Steve. The short, young man who had no idea how to talk to women, but did his best to be respectful.

Steve. A man that rather be beaten, then run from a fight.

Steve. Despite how small he was, tried to protect everyone from a grenade by covering it with his body.

Steve. The sweet, small, young man she came to admire, believe in and love.

Steve...who later became the super soldier Captain America.

She closed her eyes and for a moment, imagined a nervous Steve Rogers looking at her, with his hand extended towards her. Looking into his eyes, she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. Soft, slow music played in the background and Peggy gently guided Steve step-by-step, as she held him close. At first, he stumbled, apologized, but then gracefully was able to follow her lead. Soon, he was the one to lead her, as another set began. Peggy rested her head on his shoulder. He drew her closer to him. For a moment, they just simply felt each others warmth in silence.

"Thank you for the dance lesson," he whispers into her ear.

The music stops playing.

Peggy lets out a soft cry.

After the war ended, the SSR was to be shut down. Peggy Carter, however, felt differently. With the aid of Steve's former men, she ensured herself the SSR would continue to serve this country. This country Steve gave his life for, even if it was at odds with the US government.

Years went by and the SSR became what is know today as SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

When the music plays

By LuckyDetective

Disclaimer: Own by Marvel comics

Once Thor and Loki teleported away with the Tesseract, everyone went their separate ways. Steve Rogers shook hands with both Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, wishing them both good luck. Next he shook hands with Clint and held out his hand to Natasha as she came back from handing over Bruce's duffel bag. Instead of handing her hand over for a goodbye handshake, she handed him a piece of paper.  
"I was told to hand this to you before you left" Natasha said. "You would understand what it means" She nodded at him and got in the car with Clint. Steve opened the piece of paper in his hands. It was ...Steve's eyes widen when he saw what was written on it. He got on his bike, put on his helmet and rode off to the direction of the address.

The bar was different from the last time he had last visited it. For one thing, it had people the last time he was there. But other than that, it looked as if he never left the 40's. Steve could almost hear the people coming in and ordering drinks. He smiled as he hears Bucky telling him to get back to the table with the beers as they celebrate another victory and Peggy walking in with that beautiful smile on her face.  
"You're late"

For a moment, Steve could have sworn that he did hear Peggy. And then he open his eyes and there stood before him was Peggy. Despite the years, all Steve could see was the same Peggy. The same beautiful strong dame that believed in him even before he became Captain America.  
"Hi Peggy" He smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late" He held out his hands to her and said "If you would be so kind as to teach me how to dance" She takes his hands and gently lead him. The music plays and they're back in the 40's. As they dance, she fills him in on the years he had missed.

He imagined himself to be the one that asked her out on another date.

Her hand in marriage.

The one to hold her hand during the birth of their child.

And finally together in old age just talking about the good old days.

Steve closed his eyes tight to hold on to the dreams for a bit longer as the music slowly ends. Then just as the dreams faded away, he whispered "Thank you for the dance lesson"


End file.
